


you read what?

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, Shippy if you Squint, and he turns plumeria into one too, guzma is a weaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plumeria knew Guzma was a weirdo, but she didn't know he read weirdo things.





	you read what?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"

Po Town is particularly sunny, and on particularly sunny days everyone is outside. It's not often that the rain doesn't drizzle down on their community, a perpetual symbolic storm cloud hardly erased from their overheads. So on rare days where the clouds part like curtains to reveal the sun, its rays beating down on their small town and drying the tears of the sky from yesterday, all seemed inexplicably serene. Of course tomorrow would probably always bring more rain, that didn't change the dry warmth of today. Be it climate or of a vengeful pocket beast, today was the second day in a row without rain.

And, for some reason, it was also the second day in a row that Guzma's been locked up in his room.

Plumeria finds the flaws in this too quickly; the guy who you couldn't drag away from a sunny day of lounging and sweet breeze smells was MIA during his prime time. Shrugging past grunts gussied up in their pathetic matching attire who act as post guards outside his room, Plumeria raps loudly on Guzma's door. "What're you doin' in there?" She calls through the hollow wood, testing the doorknob with a few wrought wiggles. It refuses to work with her, drawing an irate sigh from past her lips. "You've been in there since yesterday. It's a nice day out! Come outside. Battle me, or something," she raps a few more times on the door to no avail. After a moment of resting her ear against the wood to try and get a better listen, she's convinced he's out. Or comatose. She looks to the blue-haired grunt standing with jittery knees at her right, snapping a scowl at him. "Where's he at?"

"In there, sis," the pink-haired one says from her left, wringing her wrists abashedly. "He told us to stand out here and tell everyone to scram, if they come aroun' lookin' to jam, yo."

Plumeria rolls her eyes. A few more solid bangs on the door with the side of her fist before she huffs. "Guzma! Come on! I know you're in there. You can be a loner any day of the week, but the sun's out today!"

"You sound like my mom," a voice comes from behind the locked threshold, groggy and tired but tinged with amusement. Aside from that, she's unable to pull anything else from his side of the door. Aggravated, the punk woman takes a few steps back as she unhooks a pokeball from her belt, fingers flexing around the sphere as she presses the center button. It expands. 

Her eyebrows pinched and her eyes hooded, her lips pressed into a tight line, she tosses the ball upwards to allow for the electric pink to reveal her Gengar. The small, cheshire like pocket beast stretches it stubby limbs over its head as Plumeria snatches the discarded ball from the air. Gengar's toothy grin cracks open as he lets out a cackle, turning shot pupils up to his trainer as he waits for his reason of summoning. Plumeria gestures to Guzma's door. "Take it down," she says. While at first her trusted partner flashes a confused look, it obeys once she's locked eyes with it solemnly. As if through telepathic understanding, it narrows its eyes as its smile loosens just slightly. A nod, and he's turned around inhaling deeply. Splaying out his short arms, he focuses his energy on the threshold. Like an explosion, a burst of round darkness projects from the purple creature's being. The crackling shadow ball crashes into the door, kicking up dust and debris around Plumeria as she stands before it with her hands on her hips. It picks up her twin tails and loose articles of her wear. The grunts throw themselves from the door, the right dodging to his left and the left dodging to her right, but the pink and yellow-haired admin stands her ground. 

Once the destruction has settled, Plumeria smiles to Gengar, thankful for the job well done. She flashes him a sincere however small smile before returning him to his pokeball. "Good boy," she says to his ball before replacing it on her belt, moving past the grunts who had taken to hiding behind her. She curses at them before picking her feet over the remnants of Guzma's door, cursing at him too. He looks up from reading material, clasping it to his chest with his fingers over the title. Plumeria squints at the black cover book.

"What the hell!" He exclaims as he slams his book down upside down to save his place, throwing himself off his triple wide bed. He places himself between the woman and his lounge, something she isn't particularly used to. She grins crookedly, leaning all the way to one side to try and peak around Guzma. When the man leans in unison, a worried over annoyed expression taking over his face, Plumeria lets out a short, shrieking wind of laughter. Leaning entirely to the other side only to have Guzma lean that way too, Plumeria lets out another echoing bellow from her gut. 

"What is it?" She asks excitedly, crashing her body into his to try and get him to stumble back. He lets out a grunt, puffing out his chest and locking his feet in place. She laughs and fakes to his left, then tries to duck under his right shoulder; he hooks an arm around her waist and forces her back in front of him, blocking her view of his bed. "What are you reading? Are they nudey mags?" She lets out another jilted laugh.

"Yeah," he says, deadpan. Plumeria stops in place, blinking up at him. She tilts her head. 

"Really?"

His jaw clinches, his cheeks dusted pink. She laughs again. "No way!" She hoots, throwing herself into him again. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"N-no, it's not, I lied," he sounds frantic, and Plumeria just can't help herself. Her curiosity piqued to the highest altitude, she reaches around and pinches Guzma right below the rib. He lets out a seethe, and she pinches harder. Tears well up in his eyes before he keels over, laughing, as she continues to prod his ribs. Damn those prime ticklish spots. In his momentary weakness, she shoves him hard to the ground and throws herself into his bed. Effectively losing his marked page, she brings up the strange reading material; too thick to be a magazine of any kind, but the spine was backwards. Or the words are upside down. Flipping the novel upside down and flicking through the first few pages, she realizes it's a comic book.

"What's a 'Death Note'?" She asks curiously, looking up to Guzma with a perplexed twist to her face. He's standing wholly again, grimacing with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "Is that like, Perish Song, or something?" She asks airily, mind fluttering to a Lapras parting its maw to let out a piercing note too beautiful to hear. Guzma shakes his head, distinguishing that thought.

"No, it's... a manga." His rough voice squeaks, and Plumeria is too dumbfounded this time to laugh. Mostly, she just doesn't know what a manga is. 

"What's.. a manga?" She asked, glaring as she attempts to read through the material more thoroughly. 

"It's like, japanese comics, I don't know," the big bad boss flutters about as he tries to explain. "They're like graphic novels, just backwards. Some are cutesy bullshit, some are really dumb, and some are violent. Like that one."

"It's violent!?" Plumeria exclaims, her shoulders perking up. She smiles up at Guzma though her brow furrows. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Guzma laughs, the nervousness about this whole silly thing flushing from his bones. He lets out a rumbly laugh. "Yeah? Well, you'll love this then. So it's about this guy named Light, and he's got this notebook that..." He sits down beside her, swiping the book from her. He thumbs through it, pointing out his favorite parts and the goriest panels. Plumeria, for all her off-standish and uninterested demeanor, leans into him to try and get better glimpses. Enthralled, she listens intently to the story of Death Note from Guzma's lips. 

Easily, the two form a mutual love for the series and have a hard time finding anything else to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to have Guzma reading Death Note because he seems like the kinda guy to really get into those types of genres, but the gist of it is that they both turn out to be nerds for anime/manga.


End file.
